Implantable optical stimulation systems can provide therapeutic benefits in a variety of diseases and disorders. For example, optical stimulation can be applied to the brain either externally or using an implanted stimulation lead to provide, for example, deep brain stimulation, to treat a variety of diseases or disorders. Optical stimulation may also be combined with electrical stimulation.
Stimulators have been developed to provide therapy for a variety of treatments. A stimulator can include a control module (for generating light or electrical signals sent to light sources in a lead), one or more leads, and one or more light sources coupled to, or disposed within, each lead. The lead is positioned near the nerves, muscles, or other tissue to be stimulated.